Waves
Bloons 1. 14 red Easy. Here are more easy reds. 2. 30 red Blue Bloons coming. 3. 5 red 5 blue A lot more blues. 4. 6 red 12 blue A red and a blue, a blue and a red... 5. 1 purple Green bloons contain a blue bloon. 6. 3 green Greens and blues, with a few reds. 7. 5 red 2 green 10 blue No green bloons here. 8. 41 red 21 blue More greens than ever before. 9. 9 green 13 blue A massive swarm of blues. 10. 50 blue Yellow bloons are the first real threat. 11. 12 blue 4 yellow 16 green So many yellows? 12. 17 yellow 9 green 5 blue 3 red Purple bloons are extremely fast. 13. 4 green 5 purple 6 yellow Yellow x23 = lives lost. 14. 23 yellow You really wish your setup can pop infinite blues. 15. 120 blue Pink bloons. Too fast for even super monkeys. 16. 2 purple 7 pink 7 yellow Reds and blues, only tons. 17. 100 red 90 blue Some fast bloons... 18. 20 pink 20 yellow 20 purple The next 10 levels will introduce many bloons. 19. 22 red 66 green 110 blue It's not always black and white, only it is for this level. 20. 5 black 5 white 8 pink Shades of red from light to dark. 21. 5 white 5 pink 5 red 5 purple 5 black Explosives are good here. 22. 1 lead These bloons regenerate. 23. 10 regen pink Zebra bloons are immune to bombs and ice. 24. 4 zebra Just one red bloon in this level, only towers can't see it! 25. 1 camo red Speedy rainbows are a real threat. 26. 4 rainbow This powerful red is much tougher than the rest. 27. 1 BRB Ceramic bloons take 10 hits to destroy. 28. 2 ceramic More zebra? 29. 10 regen zebra The T.V. show Mythbusters, one of my favourites, created a real lead balloon! 30. 20 lead It was light but very fragile. 31. 80 purple It' big, it's blue and it's a blimp! 32. 1 BBB Camo rainbow coming. 33. 7 camo rainbow Camoregen. 34. 10 camo regen zebra So many rainbows... 35. 20 rainbow Something is coming up... 36. 5 ceramic Do I even have to remind you of what's coming? 37. 1 MOAB That was probably game over, unless you're reading this, 38. 8 rainbow 6 ceramic 4 BRB 2 BBB Here are some yellows. 39. 100 yellow Six reds. 40. 6 BRB And seven browns. 41. 7 ceramic The MOAB is back! And it's got support! 42. 18 rainbow 1 MOAB Blue and brown. 43. 3 BBB 3 ceramic A mini ceramic rush heading this way. 44. 14 ceramic Do you have a Super Monkey yet? 45. 7 BBB It is always black and white. 46. 70 white 70 black Game over coming. 47. 2 MOAB 4 ceramic If only you could pop infinite rainbows! 48. 40 rainbow A massive wave of purple will make you lose. 49. 300 purple Just one purple. This is the last level on Easy. 50. 1 BPB Some of everything! 51. 1 red 2 blue 3 green 4 yellow 5 pink 6 purple 7 black 7 white 8 lead 8 zebra 9 rainbow 10 ceramic 1 MOAB Blimps, blimps and more blimps. 52. 3 MOAB 3 BRB Too many MOABs? 53. 4 MOAB 7 ceramic 5 MOABs! 54. 5 MOAB Your first wave. 55. 1 Water MOABs and rainbows. 56. 6 MOAB 7 rainbow Camo lead... 57. 100 camo lead 1 camo ceramic Brown and purple... 58. 10 ceramic 1 BPB 59. SN 60. 1 BFB 61. 2 BPB 62. 7 camo ceramic 63. 20 ceramic 64. SN 65. 100 rainbow 66. 1 BFB 3 MOAB 5 ceramic 67. 300 pink 300 purple 68. 20 BBB 69. 10 MOAB 70. 1 CARL 71. 42 BRB 72. 2 BFB 73. SN 74. 300 black 300 white 75. 20 camo ceramic 76. 1 CARL 1 BFB 1 MOAB 70 red 77. 3 BFB 78. 500 zebra 79. 40 camoregen ceramic 80. 10 Water 81. 2 CARL 82. 6 BPB 83. SN 84. 80 camoregen ceramic 85. 1 ZOMG 86. 100 red 100 BRB 87. 7 BFB 88. 88 BBB 89. 150 camoregen ceramic 90. 2 ZOMG 8 BFB 91. 300 ceramic 92. 50 MOAB 93. 12 BFB 94. 4 CARL 95. 3 ZOMG 96. 6 ZOMG 6 CARL 18 BFB 75 MOAB 450 camoregen ceramic 97. 10 CARL 98. 600 camoregen ceramic 99. 10 ZOMG 100. 10 ZOMG 5 CARL SN-Suggestions Needed. Suggest your ideas! You can suggest on any round. Post suggestions for rounds or suggest changing a round.